


A Concise Analysis of Adora and Catra's Character Arcs

by rewriter



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), She-Ra: Princess Of Power (1985)
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Ship Manifesto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rewriter/pseuds/rewriter
Summary: Using the 12 points of a hero’s journey, I evaluate Adora and Catra’s character arcs; when they reached each of the 12 points, and I will explain Catra’s current villain status due to her stunted emotional growth with a parallel character arc. The goal of this analysis to inform fandom opinion of if/when/how Adora and Catra will get together.





	A Concise Analysis of Adora and Catra's Character Arcs

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment with theories and suggestions :)))))  
> If you enjoy the theories, please share on Tumblr etc.

**An analysis of She-Ra and Catra’s Character Arcs**

Using the 12 points of a hero’s journey, I evaluate Adora and Catra’s character, when they reached each of the 12 points, and I will explain Catra’s current villain status due to her stunted emotional growth with a parallel character arc.

**Adora’s Character Arc**

**1) Limited awareness of problem:**  Adora grows up in the Horde, having no knowledge of it’s evils.

 **2) Increased awareness and need for change:** Adora gets promoted to Force Captain and steals a skiff with Catra. She has a vision of She-Ra’s sword.

 **3) Fear; resistance to change:** fighting with Glimmer and Bow as a captive.

 **4) Overcoming fear:** saying “for the Honor of Greyskull” for the first time. “Swapping pleasantries with her captors”, Glimmer and Bow.

 **5) Committing to change:** embracing Etheria culture. Enjoying parties for the first time, meeting Swift Wind. Declaring herself a servant of the rebellion in front of Queen Angella.

 **6) Experimenting with new conditions** : Adora meets Madam Razz and uses her new powers to defend Plumeria, Salineas, and Dryl.

 **7) Preparing for major change:** On her visit to Mystacor, Adora begins to realize the ramifications of joining the rebellion as the Horde, namely Shadow Weaver, starts to catch up with her.

 **8) Big change with feeling of life and death:** Princess Prom. Adora rescues Bow and Glimmer. Entrapta “dies.”

 **9) Accepting consequences and realities of new life:** Adora becomes frustrated with her aimlessness being She-Ra, and decides to start training. She leaves Bright Moon to find the Beacon.

 **10) New challenge and rededication:** The AI in the Beacon shows she and Catra memories of their lives. This solidifies the motivations and backstories of each, and allows Adora to rededicate herself to her mission by showing her that she is not responsible for Catra’s downfall.

 **11) Final attempt(s) and last minute danger:** Adora meets Light Hope and learns the high stakes of being She-Ra, and the history of the First Ones. Adora fails to find a way to heal Glimmer.

 **12) Victory:** Adora successfully defends Bright Moon from the Horde.

This arc occurs throughout the season, and occurs on a micro-level in each episode. This type of arc will occur again in the next season, and on a macro-level throughout the entire series.

In contrast, Catra is only at the very beginning of her character arc.

**Catra’s Character Arc**

**1) Limited awareness of problem:** While Catra is aware of the Horde’s evils, she lacks awareness of her own insecurity. Most likely from the abuse she suffered at Shadow Weaver’s hand, Catra is too scared and lacks the confidence to leave to stability of the Horde, and to exchange her power over others for self-esteem.

Adora has inner strength; her battle is a physical, moral war. Her character arc is motivated by the sudden responsibilities placed on her by becoming She-Ra. In contrast, Catra’s battle is internal. My predictions for Catra’s character arc and how she will win her internal war are expanded in my fic, “She-Ra and Catra: The Overarching Theory.” Though in short, it can be summarized as Catra allying with Adora to fight an even bigger evil, and making a personal sacrifice to finally be redeemed.


End file.
